Smooth Operator
by Gonnabe Writer
Summary: (COMPLETE)What if Mia didn't go to Genovia after Michael's confession? and now Grandmere wants to meet Michael!And Mia's first Date is on Friday the 13th! Yep, can things get any worse? Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is the first time I'm writing a Princess Diaries Fic, so I'm no expert... (Deep breath) Here goes...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
February 9 - Princess Lessons  
  
"Mia, Mia!..." Grandmere screeched at me, "...are you listening to me?...Amelia!"  
  
I started, "Sorry, Grandmere, did you say something?" Like I had nothing better to do then listen to her.  
  
My 'grandmother' narrowed her eyes at me, which was really freaky because of the tattooed eyelids, "Yes I did," she said steely, "I was asking what you were thinking of?"  
  
I flushed slightly, "Nothing in particular," I lie, I know I'm lying because my nostrils flared.  
  
Grandmere missed it, but still suspiciously said, "Then please pay attention...now, Genovia does a lot of trade in Europe and I want you to learn to...WILL YOU STOP BITING YOUR NAILS?!?" she shouted suddenly.  
  
I tripped as I was walking on the plush carpets, the heavy volume on my head thudded onto my foot. Ouch! I winced and stared at my grandmother, "Sorry..."  
  
"Amelia, what is wrong with you today?" Grandmere demanded angrily. I knew exactly what was wrong with me today, or more appropriately: What was right.  
  
Grandmere is so stupid, I was having the most perfect day of my life, and then she has to ruin it going on about my dumb nails. Michael, as hard as it is to believe, likes me the way I am: Bitten nails and all (Well, that's what he says). I made some excuse of feeling tired.  
  
Grandmere just declared haughtily that a princess always put her duties first and no matter how sick or tired she was, she must always...  
  
I nodded my head dully as the Queen of Genovia ranted on. I ignored Grandmere as usual and daydreamed about Michael again, who is now officially my boyfriend!!!  
  
By the time Her Majesty had finished, my princess lessons were over (Thank God!) I was dieing to get out of there. So I grabbed my backpack and headed outside where Lars was waiting with the limousine. I slumped into the back seat, Grandmere really tires me out.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
9 February - Limousine  
  
My new cellphone just beeped: Oh my God! It's a message from Michael, my First Message from Michael!!! I've written it out below:  
  
Hi Mia!   
  
This is just 2 say Hi and 2 ask you if you'll cum to movies on Friday, will u?  
  
Luv Michael  
  
Oh, I am in love, Michael said he loves me!!! I just have to ask mum if I can go, but I'm sure she'll say yes. I'm going to stop writing so I can savour this moment...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
9 February - The Loft  
  
Yes! Yes! Yes! I am now unofficially the happiest girl in New York City! Mum said I could go!  
  
I sneakily asked her while she was watching her favourite program, she'll do anything to get me off her back...  
  
Only 4 more days!!! I can't survive that long!!! So that's the 10th tomorrow, 11th on Wednesday, 12th on Thursday and... Oh me God!!! I just realized that Friday is the 13th. This date is going to be awful, the unluckiest day of the year! I know something horrible will happen, like I'll spill popcorn all over Michael or I'll...  
  
Ok, Mia, Chill. Michael must know that Friday is the 13th, if he's not going to be bothered by it, than neither will you! Our date is going to go great...I hope it will...breathe Mia, I need to call Michael.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
15 minutes later  
  
I just realized that I can't call Michael, he'll be asking himself what sort of superstitious freak he asked out!!! I'll just tell him that our date is on...but maybe I should postpone it. But then Michael might not ask me out again...  
  
What am I supposed to do? I can't ask Lilly's help, she'll go straight to Michael. The planets are aligned against me! I really need some food, it'll help me think...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
This is really unoriginal, but please tell me what you think, and if this story is decent enough to continue... 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the nice reviews, so here's the next day...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
10 February- Algebra  
  
Mr. Gianini was trying to explain polynomials to me, still have no idea what they are, maybe I'll ask Michael to explain later (come to think of it, I still wouldn't have any idea what they are, I'll be too fascinated staring into Michael's chocolate-coloured eyes...)  
  
Speaking of Michael, I got to school and was still depressed because I hadn't found an answer to my predicament and when I got to my locker to get Lilly's Green-Peace petitions (which she had jammed into there when she was late), I found a note slipped into the vents, as soon as I find it (It's somewhere at the bottom of my bag) I'll paste it in here. Anyway, it was from Michael and it went something like this:  
  
Mia, sorry I couldn't come to school with you this morning but I had a problem with CRACKHEAD this morning and I only got to school after the second bell. So, did you get permission to come on Friday? C U after school...  
  
Love Michael  
  
P.S Don't worry about debating today; I'm sure it'll go great!  
  
See what a perfect guy he is? To tell the truth, I am still majorly stressing about debating and the worse part is: Why couldn't it actually be an interesting topic? I mean, who cares about nuclear weapons and why countries should disarm? We can debate ourselves blue but nothings going to happen, when World War 3 starts, we'll just all blow each other up. The best debatable topic is why Buffy, the vampire slayer is the best show on TV. I can talk about that for ages. Oops, Mr. Gianini is staring at me...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
10 February- After Princess lessons  
  
I can't believe Grandmere's nerve! Today, she was all suspicious and kept blinking at me beadily, I didn't really care, I was so happy after what had happened at the end of school. If Grandmere wasn't related to me; I'd hate her!  
  
Well, my princess lessons were being as unsuccessful as usual, Grandmere won't understand that I won't eat meat, even if the I'm at the Prince of Monaco's dinner party, Grandmere started going into a pretty gory description of how animals were killed 'painlessly' (Whatever, Grandmere) and just to make her stop; I told her I needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
Grandmere was opening her mouth, probably to tell me that a princess never announces her intentions to go to the toilet publicly, but I rushed out before she had a chance. When I got back, Grandmere was rummaging in my bag:  
  
Mia: "Grandmere, what are you doing?" (In very high decibels)  
  
Grandmere: (Shame-faced for about two seconds) "I'm looking to see what mischief you get into..." (Waves the note from Michael under my nose)  
  
Mia: (Controlling her temper) "Grandmere, that was private: You had no right to dig in my bag."  
  
Grandmere: "Pooh! Privacy...see what you're doing with you're privacy..." (Flaps note about again) "...running around with strange boys, probably your mother doesn't know about this."  
  
Mia: "She does and she approves of it..."  
  
Grandmere: (turning up her nose as if my mother's approval wasn't important) "Why wasn't I told about this?"  
  
Mia: (very near to losing her temper) "because I am under no obligation to share very detail about my private life with you!!!"  
  
Grandmere: "You, as the sole heir to the throne of Genovia, as unsuitable as you are, are under all obligations to consult with me on matters of your life, which are forever in the public eye!"   
  
Then I lost my temper, grabbed the note from her hand and my bag and stormed out of the room. Grandmere called after me that she demanded to see this Michael. Hah! Like I'd ever expose my innocent boyfriend to her evil clutches...Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I can't write anymore, I'm too pissed. I'll tell you what happened with Michael later.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
This is really not the greatest chapter at all but I'm still trying to attain perfection (Whatever!) So please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, tell me those too. 


	3. Chapter 3

Attempt number 3...maybe I'll be Third Time Lucky?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
11 February - The Loft  
  
Yesterday Grandmere called, DEMANDING that she meet Michael and she swears that she'll stop my princess lessons if I don't let her. Hah! Even more reason not to let her...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
11 February - Limo, on way to school  
  
Just picked up Lilly and Michael...Michael kissed me!!! My cup of happiness has overfilled! Lilly just looked kind of disgusted, but when Michael winked at her, she smiled...my boyfriend is the best!  
  
So I told both of them what had happened with Grandmere, and Michael just shrugged and Lilly started debating over the right of privacy of teenagers. Now both of them are discussing whether Grandmere has access to my privacy because she's a monarch...I say no!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
11 February - Lunch Hour  
  
I hate algebra! Got my latest test back, C- I suppose that it's better than a D, but Mr. G still wants me to make-up on Friday...I'm only supposed to worry about our date and now I also have to worry about Algebra?  
  
Michael is trying to coach me but I can't help staring into his beautiful eyes, Lilly keeps throwing disgusting looks at us. Lars phone just rang and by his tone of voice, I'm scared that it might be Grandmere...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
11 February - G & T  
  
That was Grandmere, she just dropped another bombshell: She says that she's coming to school tomorrow to meet Michael! Even after I had grabbed the phone out of Lars's hands and yelled at her that it wasn't allowed, she just said in that snobby voice of hers, "A princess does not shout in public, and I am only coming to pick you up, and I am SURE that I will meet this Michael...am I understood?"  
  
My attempts at babbling an excuse were in vain, that means that I have less than 24 hours to think up a plan...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
11 February - French  
  
Parlai-vous Francais'? Absolutely not! I don't know why I have to learn this language; everyone in America speaks English, anyway. I asked Lilly what she thinks I should do, Lilly just looked at me, "Why can't Michael just meet her? It's not like he's a troll or anything..." she said that in a really 'duh' voice, there's nothing like your best friend to make you feel better.  
  
I calmly tried to explain that my grandmother was the troll and she is very likely to do something or say something nasty to my wonderful boyfriend.  
  
She just shook her head at me and carried on working on her verbs.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
11 February - The limo (en route to Princess Lessons)  
  
What do I do? What do I do?  
  
Mum can't help me at all, her hormones have been seriously affected by her pregnancy and like I'd ever go to Mr. G with my problems. Lars can't help me with this: all he knows about is how many rounds can be fired from an Uzi in 30 seconds, maybe I should talk to Tina...Shit, we're here.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
11 February - Princess Lessons  
  
Grandmere has finally gone, her lack of respect for my privacy scares me, now I know that she has no qualms about reading my journal.  
  
I've had an idea, why don't I just stay absent from school tomorrow? My mother's present condition allows me to act my way into absenteeism, so then, when there's no me there's no Grandmere and ultimately no meeting of Michael. This is just a short-term plan, Grandmere doesn't give up easily...  
  
Maybe I should sniff a lot now, give Grandmere some solid proof that tomorrow, I will be struck with a severe 24 hour flu bug...Grandmere's back after terrifying some poor subordinate and after refilling her sidecar.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I've tried, but... Whatever, tell me what you think and if you've got any ideas, I'll be more than happy to listen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ready, Set, Go!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
12 February - Loft  
  
I had put on an Oscar Winning performance for my mother; she bought it hook, line and sinker. Apparently, by the way she kept her hand on her stomach, she was afraid that my future sibling would be sister less...so she willingly let me stay off school.  
  
Only then did I realize that I hadn't told Lilly or Michael that I wasn't coming, how'd they get to school now? So I am about to jump out of bed and put on my un-ironed uniform and leave A.S.A.P  
  
12 February - Algebra  
  
Why do I always find this the most boring class? Lilly and me started a list, which has been pasted in underneath:  
  
Mia's Top 7 Hottest Movie Actors with Commentary by Lilly  
  
7# Ashton Kutcher  
  
MT- I love him!  
  
LM- He might be cute but he can't act and has no taste in women.  
  
6# Topher Grace  
  
MT- Is relatively unknown but his boyish looks are the best and he's so sweet.  
  
LM- The guy in 'Win a date with Tad Hamilton!'? I suppose so...  
  
5# Superman Jr?  
  
MT- His eyes are so intense, need I say any more?  
  
LM- Ditto  
  
4# Hayden Christiansen  
  
MT- Like I said before: he needs to take his shirt off more  
  
LM- I agree  
  
3# Hugh Jackman  
  
MT- I love the way he plays the masterful Wolverine  
  
LM- He certainly can act.  
  
2# Robert Schwartzman  
  
MT- Michael in 'Princess Diaries', but my boyfriend is still hotter!  
  
LM- The idea that that guy is my brother is really weird!  
  
1# ---------There's the bell, we'll continue this later.  
  
12 February - Lunch  
  
My life is over! I have no plan for today or tomorrow! I might as well go study algebra!  
  
12 February - French  
  
I wonder how I'll be feeling over the weekend...?  
  
12 February - G & T  
  
I'm a stupid talent-less hack who can't even come up with a plan! Michael hasn't said anything about our date tomorrow...  
  
12 February - After school in Grandmere's Limo  
  
I love Michael!!! He is the most cleverest, cutest and charming guy ever!!! I'm babbling here, deep breath Mia and start from the beginning!  
  
I was in the depth's of despair when school ended, I had absolutely no idea what to do and when I KNEW Grandmere was staring out of the tinted windows of her Limo (It's just a 6th sense that I have) as I left the school gates, I just wanted to run.  
  
Then Grandmere's chauffeur jumps out and opens her door wide, she just sits there with this evil glint in her eyes and a sidecar in her hand. (It's lucky that she never has to drive!)  
  
I was ready to mutter some pathetic excuse, when Michael pops out behind me, Grandmere just glares at him and says, "And you are?"  
  
Michael just smiled that melting smile of his and takes Grandmere's hand, "I am the son of the Drs Moscovitz, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty"  
  
I knew Grandmere was impressed by his manners and by the fact that he knew she was the dowager princess, "Oh, yes..." she lied smoothly, "The Drs Moscovitzs', yes I have heard of them, they are quite renowned in Manhattan..."  
  
Michael nodded and smiled again; "I am a friend of Amelia's, a close friend..." he then smiled at my grimace at his use of my full name and almost imperceptibly, winked at me.  
  
"I am so glad that you use Amelia's full name, she seems to like that vulgar shortening: 'Mia', I take it that you are in a few of her classes?"  
  
"Of course," Michael answered, "And she works admirably hard in all her classes."  
  
Grandmere laughed a faux-friendly laugh as she glared at me, "It seems such a shame that she doesn't work that hard on her Royal Duties."  
  
"Really?" Michael looked shocked, "Your Majesty, after this meeting, I will do anything in my power to convince Amelia to work hard on her Princess Lessons..."  
  
"Oh please do, any improvement will be something..." her laugh grinded on my nerves, "After all, she is the sole heir to the throne of Genovia."  
  
"Ah, Genovia..." Michael gushed, "That is the most beautiful country in all of Europe, the exclusive population of 30 000 allows it to be an unspoiled, majestic place..."  
  
He carried on like this for a while (and sounded like he was reading from one of those brochures that are found at travel agents!) But Grandmere seemed impressed with his knowledge on Genovia and grew more friendly and gushing after every word of his.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, your Majesty, I would beg to be allowed to leave your illustrious presence as I have some urgent homework to be done...It was a pleasure to meet you." and he kissed her hand (I think he went a bit too far that time!)  
  
He stepped back and grinned at me before walking off.  
  
"Well," said Grandmere, "That was a pleasant boy, why can't you get a boyfriend like that? And now where is your precious Michael? He is tardy..."  
  
I interrupted her, "Err, Grandmere? That was Michael."  
  
The expression on her face was priceless.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
This was a long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! That list that Mia made? Some are my choices, some are from the books and some are just out of thin air!  
  
And if you want to know what I'm talking about (Topher Grace) than just go on the website: www.winadatewithtadhamilton.com and you can see.  
  
P.S I am not promoting the site, I've just added the address for interests sake, so please don't sue me! 


	5. Chapter 5

Friday the 13th, something bad has to happen to Mia, doesn't it?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
13 February - The Loft  
  
After the exhilaration of yesterday, I sort of feel down today, I've worn my queen Amidala panties and I watched Star Wars on the DVD yesterday, I just hope that the force is with me, gotta go...  
  
13 February - Limo  
  
Michael squeezed my hand as soon as he entered the car, "Ready for tonight?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded.  
  
The trip to school was uneventful, except when Lilly started asking Lars all these questions, like if he had ever killed anyone, etc.  
  
  
  
13 February - Biology  
  
'The hip bone is connected to the knee bone and the knee bone is connected to the...'  
  
That song just came into my head, while I listen to Shameeka explaining how to dissect a frog, I'm glad that she's my Bio partner. At least she's not squeamish about the dissection; I just want to throw up.   
  
13 February - Algebra  
  
Oh My God! I just realized that I don't know what I'm going to wear for our date tonight. (I sort of squealed as I thought that and Mr. G is giving me a funny look.) I need Tina and Shameeka to help me out, both seem to be experts at boys...  
  
Now that that's out of the way, let's concentrate on the square root of a polynomial...I have no idea what I just wrote, I hope that the movie that Michael chooses is nice. Ok, I need to calm down. Mr. Gianini is looking at me again, the fraction of a factor calls again...  
  
13 February - G & T  
  
No, no, Nooooooo!!! I'm going to wake up now, sweating from that horrible nightmare! I knew all of this was too good to be true, I knew that Michael could never genuinely like a 6 foot, big-foot yeti! Oh, I'm so confused...did I do anything? Michael cancelled our date...I don't know-  
  
I broke off there because Lilly grabbed the pen out of my hand. She sat me down in front of her and is like "Mia, what is wrong? First my brother is moping around, then I see you sobbing over your journal...did you guys have a fight or something?"  
  
I shook my head and a tear slipped down my big nose (Every one of features seem ugly to me right now)  
  
"Mia" she commanded, "Look at me!"  
  
I looked up reluctantly, Lilly has picked up the whole psycho-analytical thing from her parents and she read me like an x-ray. "What then?" she demanded  
  
"M-Michael...cancelled our...date and I'm sure that...h-he doesn't like me... a-anymore..."I replied hiccupping violently  
  
Amazingly, Lilly laughed, "Mia, has the whole princess thing affected your brain? Did Michael explain why he was postponing?"  
  
I nodded, "He just said that...that he had to go s-somewhere really important and could we do this another day?"  
  
Lilly's face darkened, "That is so typical of Michael...well, let me explain. Michael suddenly has to write an entrance exam to get into Harvard! If he passes well, he'll get a scholarship"  
  
I wiped my eyes, and stared at her "What? Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"Well, you know Michael...he probably feels that it's such a pathetic reason to break your first date-"  
  
"Is he crazy? Oh my God! I'm so happy for him! Harvard? Wow!" even I laughed now, "Is that why he left school?" I asked, gesturing to his empty seat  
  
Lilly slowly shook her head, "Michael's still in school...he told me that he couldn't face you. This is hard to believe but he's playing Hooky!"  
  
My expression must have dropped, "Michael? Bunking? Where is he?"  
  
Lilly shrugged, "No Idea...maybe on the fields?"  
  
I stood up so quickly that my chair clattered on the floor, Lilly stood up, "You know Mia? He was scared that YOU might break up with HIM! I told him that he was crazy, but he won't listen to me! Maybe you should talk to him-Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"To talk to him!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out of class  
  
Thank God that Mrs. Hill doesn't stay in class, and the corridors were empty, so I didn't run into anyone.  
  
When I reached the fields...well, either Michael wasn't hiding there or he was hiding REALLY well. I noticed that the sky was turning dark really quickly.  
  
"Michael!" I called softly as I meandered along the edges of the fields, hoping that no teacher could see me out of their windows. Realizing that I was now far away from school, I called more loudly "Michael!". A drop fell on my forehead.  
  
I heard some rustling behind me, but before I could even turn, the skies opened and buckets rained down. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a nearby shed. It was Michael.  
  
"Er...hi" he said. I just stared at him, his hair was wet and his uniform was soaked but he STILL looked gorgeous.  
  
Michael reddened and then looked at the wooden floor, "It's Ok, you know...I'll understand if you want to break up...I haven't been the best boyfriend or anything..."  
  
Now I really did laugh and I threw my arms around his neck, he hugged me back. "Why would I want to break up with you? Lilly told me and..." I burst into giggles.  
  
Michael held me away and looked into my face, thinking that he probably going out with a lunatic, but he smiled, "So you're not mad at me?"  
  
"What for? Oh, I'm so proud of you and-" I surprised even myself and leaned up and kissed him on the lips. It was a long kiss. When we broke apart, Michael grinned and said, "I should do this more often."  
  
I laughed and he kissed me again...until we heard the distant bell ring.  
  
It was still drizzling when we left the shed and we ran through the rain, holding hands. Oh, I'm so happy...I can't write anymore, I want to savour this feeling.  
  
13 February - French  
  
I just wanted to make a note that we're going out tomorrow - to a movie of my choice - STAR WARS!  
  
13 February - Limo on way home  
  
I just realized, Lilly may not be the most typical best friend...but she is my best friend - she is there when you need her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hey everyone! What do you think? I've been improvising this story as I write but I'm rather proud of it! Sorry for being so irregular in my updating but school is driving me crazy! I love the Princess Diaries stories because you can always fantasize as you write it ;-)This story isn't based on anything but my other PD story is progressing as things in my life go on... 


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, I'm resolved to finish my 2 PD stories before I have to go back to Uni…anyone who reviewed while I was in exile, thanx. This is the final chapter of this story, but I still have a few more for my other PD story…_

**14 February - The Loft**

And just when I think everything is perfect…I forget the most romantic day of the year! Its Valentine's Day and I have absolutely nothing to give to Michael!

Its still early though, so I'm getting out of here with Lars and going to comb Manhattan for the perfect gift…but I only have an hour before we have to pick Michael and Lilly up! Ok, Lars just called me from downstairs, the Limo's here…

**14 February – Limo**

Well, shopping for my friends was easy, I just bought a bunch of yellow roses and I'll give one to each of them…its taking ages to get through early morning traffic…thank God we won't have to get through this when we have to head to school. Apparently, Lars knows some great gift shop where he buys gifts every year for his 3 ex-wives…this isn't a hopeful sign but Lars tells me his divorces were friendly ones.

I've read through previous entries in my journal and if anyone ever got a look at this book, they'de be thinking: 'Hell this girl really needs to take a Valium'…and sadly enough, it would probably be true…in almost every entry, I'm stressing out or on the verge of stressing out. Oh well, who cares, I'm just an extremely emotional person, and it's not like I lose control or anything.

Lars is pointing at this hideous monstrosity of a shop…its pink and looks like something out of the "Cat in the Hat"…

**14 February – 'The Love Shop'**

What a name! What a shop! As soon as I entered the shop, I had to blink a few times 'coz most of the products were a bright shade of pink or red! It looks like every kind of gift has been crammed into here.

Since Lars always bought gifts for his wives, he wasn't much of a help. When I asked him what he would have liked for Valentine's Day, he grins and says a pair of black boxers with lipstick logos all over it…why? I really didn't want to ask…but this advice was useless anyway, I can't give me boyfriend underwear! I just can't!

There are so many varieties of those mugs inscribed with those corny rhymes. I don't know why I'm so against them, maybe coz Lana has been giving them to her boyfriend every Valentine's, since like 5th grade or something, when she transferred to my school.

Anyways, I can't give Michael a mug, I don't think he even likes tea or coffee. I can't get him any floaty helium balloons either…the computer club would probably laugh him out or something-

Ok, I'm seeing loads of stuff that other people will like, but nothing for Michael

**14 February – Back in the Limo**

Nothing for Michael, but I did get stuff for everyone else, coz VD is for everyone you love (even if it is platonic love)…

Valentine's Day gift list:

Mum: A huge white bear, which I hope will eventually be passed on to my impeding sibling.

Mr. G: White Stripes special edition Valentine's Day CD

Dad: Singing Mug (he likes coffee, and I'm sure he'll like it even better when his mug sings "Can you Feel the Love Tonight' to him)

Grandmere: I don't think she deserves anything, but her silence over Michael must mean grudging approval…a red (fake) fur cape

Lilly: A yellow Rose and "The Advanced Movie-Makers Guide"

Tina: A yellow Rose and an Estee Lauder Perfume

Shameeka: A yellow Rose and a Donna Karan Scarf

Ling Su: A yellow Rose and a set of Crayola oil pastels

Boris: Yellow Rose and a Gameboy Game

Lars: Ok, I got him his fantasy pair of Boxers (but still,ew)

Michael: A card and I-don't-know-what-else-to-buy-for-him!

Ohmigod, I see the perfect gift!

**14 February – In the Limo (again) en route to pick up Lilly and Michael**

I have the perfect gift (I think). I'll give it to him on our date!

Here's their building…

**14 February – School: Homeroom**

I'm seeing stars…ok, metaphysically, really all I'm seeing his Lana's blonde hair, which in the beauty of what just happened, I'm not feeling inclined to hack it all off.

Ok, rewind and freeze! Back at the Moscovitz's building. Play: Lilly first slides into the Limo, followed by Michael. I greet them both and wish them a Happy Valentine's Day. The wishes are extended back to me, we continue to school. Conversation is dominated by Lilly's argument that VD has been turned into a mass-commercialized event, fuelled by the rich and ignorant who have been mind-wiped into brain-washed consumers.

At school, Michael takes my hand as we get out of the limo (which really surprises me as Michael's not really into PDA's). We walk slowly, thus giving the hint to the faster-paced Lilly to overtake us. The takes the hint and with a parting "See you in class", she hurries off (probably to find Boris). Even Lars keeps his distance.

Michael pulls at my hand and pushes me (gently) into a small recess, which I discover is actually a small walkway between the main building and the swimming pool building. He whispers "go" behind me, and his breath tickles my neck. We walk through the strip, me stumbling a few times, but Michael's arm is around my waist every time it happens. As we come out of the other side, there's a small plot of land and in the middle of it is a gorgeous tree (apple, I think) and it is covered with small, white flowers. Micheal leads me to the tree and from somewhere in the braches above me, he pulls out a single red rose and offers it to me. I take it and a soft breeze blows, pulling some of the blossoms off and sending them fluttering around us.

If there ever was a perfect moment, this was it. Michael lowers his head and kisses me, slowly, perfectly. Michael is a great kisser and even though I don't have much room for comparison, this is totally one of those moments in Tina's book, when you feel like floating and you can see heaven and stars all around you. When that kiss ended, I came down lightheaded, and I'm sure Michael saw this as he held me close.

Then the first bell rang, giving the signal that we better get going. And now I'm in home-room, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

**14 February – G & T**

Ok, looks some other people are also getting lucky!

Well, none of us really wanted to lock Boris in the closet, and it was a good thing we didn't. Explanation: Boris went in himself; this is not a common event as Boris is usually very reluctant, so me and Michael exchange glances.

Boris then comes out carrying this huge bouquet of flowers, and with great flourish, hand them to Lilly. Lilly, despite her ridiculous IQ, doesn't seem to catch on to this situation; she just looks down at the roses then up at Boris. And quite unlike Lilly, she just goes "Huh?", Boris (in an extremely masterful way), pulls Lilly against him, and looking down at her, he says "I love you", and even his accent didn't seem that obvious. He then proceeds to french her in front of the whole G and T class. When that long kiss was done, he released her. He and Lilly had such wide grins on their faces that we couldn't help laughing and clapping. We also noticed something else, Boris hadn't tucked his sweater into his pants!

**14 February – Lunch**

I gave everyone their presents, and they were all so touched. I got a few roses in return too and a few other small presents.

I can't wait for tonight! Lilly said I could come and stay with her for the night.

**14 February – Home**

Michael is going to be here soon, and my mum says my fidgeting is getting on her nerves.

I got Tina and Shameeka to help me with my dress. Lilly had something to do with Boris and I don't wanna know what. Well, Sebastiano did my dress and Paolo did my make-up, so I basically needed Tina and Shameeka for support.

My dress, by the way, is a stunning pale blue thing. Its not too long coz that would make it too formal…it comes just below my knees, which I am so happy about as my knees are possibly my worst feature.

The intercom, he's here! Lets see, Michael's present, check. Clutch, check. Bodyguard, check. I'm all set!

**14 February – Moscovitz Apartment**

I obviously couldn't write in my journal during the movie and dinner, but I was so deliriously happy, I forgot about anything or anyone except Michael.

Well, since I still got to use the limo, we went to the Screening Room in style and got one of the best seats, dead centre. Before the movie started, Michael looked deep into my eyes and told me how beautiful I looked, true, he stuttered through the whole sentence and that just made it cuter and I was even more in love with him than ever (if that's actually possible).

Then the movie came on and we watched it as we ate dinner, the food was delicious, especially since the Screening Room did cater for vegetarians. Michael and me both had pasta albeit mine had no meatballs in it, and we drank sparkling water (after a while we got tired of it and then just drank Coke).

Then the movie ended, and people started to leave. What did Michael and I do? We walked around the streets of Manhattan, Lars staying a convenient distance behind and watching for any muggers or such. Thank God we encountered nothing and even the smog lifted off and we could see hundreds of stars twinkling down on us.

Eventually, we walked to Michael's building and as we stood under his stoop, he kissed me so softly and gently I never wanted that kiss to end. Unfortunately, we stopped and Michael pulled out a box from his pocket, and I pulled out the package containing his gift out of my purse.

"Who goes first?" I laughed, and he replied by putting his box into my hands. I smiled at him and opened the box, inside were the cutest earrings I had ever seen, they were small, dangly and silver, with snowflakes hanging off them. I laughed and kissed him, but then I stopped suddenly and gestured to the box in his hand…he just HAD to like his gift, especially after his was one of the best things I had ever gotten from anyone.

I didn't have to worry though, coz he totally loved them. Oh my sweet, sweet Michael, who's lips I have kissed like a million times, not only did you adore my gift, it also secured me another date with you! What was the gift? 'Simple Plan' tickets…he loves that band almost as much as I do!

So me and Michael kissed under his vestibule, until Lilly came down to shout at me that she'd been waiting for us to come up for ages and she still needed help with her storyboard. Michael did tell her to shut up but in the end, we still went upstairs with Lilly.

Now I'm sitting on Lilly's bed, while she's in the bathroom. My lips are a bit sore from kissing Michael so much, but who cares?

Lilly's out of the bathroom and she won't tell me what she and Boris were doing (I know that I didn't want to know, but I hate not knowing things!)…all she does is smile in a very un-Lilly-like way.

Maybe she's seeing stars too…

_Yeah, I'm finally done. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote for anything, so this may also be a world record. I'd like to thank my mother for giving birth to me, I'd like to thank my best friend for her inspiration, I'd like to thank my reviewers for reviewing and my readers for reading…lol, j/k. I know there are a lot of technical errors and a few grammatical errors too, just view them as artistic license. As always, I'll never own PD, just as I'll never own Michael, they belong to Meg Cabot and Mia (in that order). Peace Out all…_


End file.
